1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium by ejecting recording droplets thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as an inkjet printer, for example, has a record head which ejects recording droplets onto a recording medium so as to record an image thereon. In connection with image recording by the image recording apparatus, an edge treatment may be carried out to reduce an amount of recording droplets ejected onto the vicinity of the edges of the image so that the recording droplets do not bleed at the edge portions of the image.
Such an image recording apparatus performing the above-described edge treatment may be disadvantageous in that, when a thin-line image portion which is a relatively thin line is formed, the line become thinner on account of the edge treatment, with the result that the thin-line image portion is not clearly printed. In this regard, there has been a known image recording apparatus which performs a control such that the edge treatment is not carried out when a thin-line image portion is formed. This apparatus makes it possible to prevent a thin-line image portion from being unclear on account of the thinning of the line, while restraining in the portions other than the thin-line image portion the deterioration of the image quality on account of the bleeding of recording droplets at the edge portions.